Really
by Cruel Fate
Summary: [SasuSaku, implied NejiSaku] Competition. That was all the push Sasuke needed, really. Standard disclaimer applied.


Yey! I'm back. Here's another one-shot. Enjoy. Oh, can anyone tell me if there is Mirmo in any of FanFiction's categories? Thank you!

* * *

The Rookie Nine are all around 17 yrs. old. Not much has changed; except maybe a _more _overprotective Sasuke over our favorite cherry blossom?

* * *

"Sasuke-kun..." 

"Hn,"

Sakura took that as a sign that he was listening.

The two were situated at the bridge where Team 7 usually meets.Meanwhile,Sakura was staring at the clear waters while Sasuke leaned back on the bridge's railings. They just finished training, Naruto and their sensei being the first ones to leave.

"I-uhm. What do you think of…Neji-kun?" She absently stared at both of their reflections.

Uchiha Sasuke fully looked at her now as she stood beside him on the bridge.

Wait.

Neji-_kun_?

"…Sasuke-kun?"

But _he_ was the only one she called with that suffix. He was the one on top of the pedestal. He has no intention of sharing it.

"Sasuke-kun! You're ignoring me again…" Her emerald eyes glowed with impatience.

"I am not ignoring you, Sakura." The Uchiha answered with his calm façade; then he closed his eyes. He had learned to deal with her stubborn attitude years ago.

The pink haired kounichi promptly retorted, "Well then?"

"…I think he's-"

..._Curse_ his chivalrous upbringing.

"-an above average shinobi."

Sasuke paused, his dark eyes now showing, "…He can fight well. He's not bad, really."

"Oh." Sakura replied with a thoughtful expression.

Sasuke voiced his curiosity, "Why-"

"Well, now that you approve of him, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura started while turning to face him.

"What…?"

**Excuse me?**

"He is an excellent ninja and you yourself agree, right?" Sakura stated with a big smile on her face.

"I didn't say…that-"

"I guess it isn't so bad to go on a date with him, don't you think?"

"…What?" Sasuke's onyx orbs narrowed. The young man only saw red.

Sakura ignored her Sasuke-kun's reaction, "Neji-kun asked me yesterday-"

"_Yesterday_?" His lips turned into a frown.

Now, where the **HELL **was he when this happened?

"Hai!" Sakura answered. "After training, I got hungry."

"I went to Ichiraku to eat. Neji-kun happened to be there and I invited him to eat with me, we talked and had a nice conversation." Sakura blissfully looked at the prodigy after saying that-

-Sakura didn't seem to sense the killing aura coming from the Uchiha.

She continued, "He said it would be a pleasure to meet with me again sometime. Then, he asked me out. I accepted."

"When is this-", Sasuke took a deep breath within himself, "date?"

"This afternoon. I should be going actually…"

Sasuke ended the conversation ashe placed his hands inside his pockets. "Hn. I'll be going. Ja."

He turned to leave and started walking away.

Sakura gave an unsure smile at his back, "Ja ne!"

The Uchiha brought his hand up for a casual wave.

"_There can be just enough time." _Sasuke thought as a planned unfolded in his head.

The pink haired kuonichi stared at the Uchiha's retreating figure with a confused expression.

* * *

That Afternoon… 

Sakura was waiting for Neji at the heart of the village. She looked up and surprisingly saw Sasuke moving towards her direction. Her lips instinctively curved up in a smile.

"Sasuke-kun! Over here!" Sakura called while waving one arm.

Sasuke noticed her and went to her; he seemed to be looking for her. The Uchiha prodigy was the first one to speak.

"Oi. The Hyuuga can't come."

Sakura's smile turned into a quick frown, "Why not?"

A shrug was all she got.

"Wanna have some ramen?" He asked so casually. Before Sakura can react however, Sasuke got hold of her hand and started to walk to the famed ramen stand.

Sakura blushed at the contact. "Sasuke-kun, how did you know that Neji-kun couldn't come?"

Sasuke frowned when he addressed the Hyuuga with the same suffix as his, but then let out a small smile. "I met him on the way here."

Sakura walked close with him to keep with his pace, a beautiful smile gracing her face. She did not expect her afternoon to turn up like this but she wasn't the least disappointed.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind walking faster?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow then shook her head.

"_Better not waste time._ _An hour will do before the Hyuuga could escape_," Sasuke thought with a concealed smirk.

* * *

In one of Konoha's forests… 

In the middle of the forest was Hyuuga Neji, his whole body tied to a tree while sporting a bloody nose. He couldn't do anything; he was hit with the body binding technique.

But** damn**. His nose hurt like hell.

"_Stay away from her, freak." Sasuke quickly followed that remark with a hefty punch square in the face._

Neji felt anger and deceit, "Uchiha! **YOU LITTLE BRAT!** You'll pay for this!"

* * *

Back at Ichiraku… 

Sasuke turned to Sakura. Sakura looked up from eating her ramen.

"Sasuke-kun?" She tilted her head with interest.

"When you need someone to eat with, don't hesitate to ask me."

Sasuke went back to eating. Her Sasuke-kun really was full of surprises. The cherry blossom did nothing but smile.

* * *

_"Hyuuga's bloody nose serves as a reminder to **anyone **who is_ stupid_ enough to try to steal her away from me."_

* * *

Do review. 


End file.
